leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lee Sin/Development
}} Champion Sneak Peek: Lee Sin, the Blind Monk By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Lee Sin, the Blind Monk Last year, around this time, we were forced to say our goodbyes to a loved and cherished friend, taken from us so tragically and so senselessly before his time. On April 1, 2010, we bid farewell to . It was a trying time for all of us all, and many came forward to pour their hearts out and memorialize this noble prince among Sea Cows. If there's anything that the death of Urf the Manatee has taught us, it's that people deal with grief in different ways. For instance, take this gentleman here. was so shaken up that he actually ran off and joined a monastery. Now he's Lee Sin the Blind Monk. Hey, what do you mean you've seen him before? Media Music= ;Related Music Pool Party - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - SKT T1 K| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Lee Sin April Fools Champion Spotlight| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| Lee Sin Art Spotlight| Lee Sin - Skin Teaser God Fist Lee Sin (Animation)| Might of the God Fist God Fist Lee Sin 2017 Skin Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Blindmonkpromo.jpg|Lee Sin Promo Lee Sin Early Concept.png|Lee Sin Early Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Lee Sin concept 2.png|Lee Sin Early Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) LeeSin concept1.jpg|Lee Sin Concept (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Lee Sin model 01.jpg|Lee Sin Model LeeSin DragonFist concept.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Lee Sin God Fist Promo.png|God Fist Lee Sin Promo Lee Sin GodFist Promo concept 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Promo concept 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin God Fist Concept.png|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist model 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist model 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist model 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 3 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin God Fist Animation Study 1.png|God Fist Lee Sin Animation Study 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin God Fist Animation Study 2.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Animation Study 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin God Fist Animation Study 3.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Animation Study 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Concept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Lee Sin LND concept 01.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Category:Champion development Category:Lee Sin